Biggest Party Video Ever!
The Biggest Party Video Ever! is a UK VHS release featuring four first series episodes and four second series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr and eight third series episodes and four fourth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description It's party time with Thomas the Tank Engine, who has gathered together his favourite stories featuring all his friends from the Island of Sodor. Join Percy, James, Henry and Gordon, and all the other characters in nearly 2 hours of fun in 20 action-packed episodes which make this the biggest and best Thomas collection ever. You can also pull out and keep your FREE Really Useful Party Poster which is packed with great ideas and activities to make your party go with a bang! The Fat Controller's letter (UK) My Dear Friends, Welcome to "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends' Biggest Party Video Ever!". As a Distinguished Gentleman of Sodor Railways, it has been my privilege to prepare this Really Useful collection of stories featuring Thomas, Percy, James and other members of my engine family. Celebrations are often the order of the day on this beautiful Island, and I always look forward to such rejoicings, particularly the mouth-watering party food prepared by Mrs. Kyndley and capers thought up by my Drivers. 'Pon my soul, perhaps you would like to hear about some of these first class recipes, party games and decoration ideas? Then look no further than the Really Useful Party Poster, attacted to the video sleeve inside. So don't be as miserable as a steam engine rusting in a scrap yard - come join the fun with Thomas and his Friends! With best wheeeeeeshes from all at Sodor Railways. Sir Topham Hatt, The Fat Controller * NOTE: The Fat Controller's letter acts as a description for some UK Thomas videos. Episodes # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - James and Percy boast and bicker until Percy ends up in a very sticky predicament. # Tender Engines - Gordon is envious of a two-tender engine and Henry finds out that one tender each is best for big engines. # All at Sea - When the Island of Sodor Regatta is held, Duck wishes he could sail away to faraway lands like the boats on the water. It takes an important journey to make him really proud of his wheels again. # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Edward and Trevor might be old, but they are Really Useful. Their contribution to the vicar's garden party makes everything a success. # Buzz, Buzz - James boasts about his bravery, but when a swarm of bees start buzzing around him he wishes they would get back to making honey and leave him to make steam. # No Joke for James - James plays a trick on Gordon, which gets him into trouble. He soon learns that an engine doesn't have to pull coaches to be useful. # Henry's Forest - Henry's favourite place on the Island of Sodor is the forest. He is very sad when a storm damages the trees but Terence and Trevor soon come to the rescue. # The Trouble with Mud - When Gordon gets splashed with mud he refuses to be cleaned and is ordered to pull trucks. He soon learns that having a good wash down is essential to every engine. # Dirty Work - Diesel is sulking and decides to make trouble between Duck and the other engines. # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is pleased when a new engine called Duck arrives. The big engines decide to have some fun and cause a disturbance. # Percy and the Signal - Percy is enjoying playing tricks on the big engines but Gordon and James plan to get the little green engine in trouble. # Saved from Scrap - Trevor the Traction Engine has always worked hard but is feeling old fashioned and unwanted. Edward finds a way to make him useful again. # Coal - For all his size and his shiny green coat, Henry has always been a rather delicate engine. The Fat Controller decides to put things right. # Trouble in the Shed - The big engines go on strike. The Fat Controller decides to leave them to sulk and a new engine arrives in the yard, Percy the Saddle Tank Engine. # Tenders and Turntables - Sometimes things get very busy in the yard and the Fat Controller has to ask the big engines to do the shunting. They don't like it and decide to take action. # Rusty to the Rescue - In the Springtime, Rusty the Diesel Engine loves working on the line in a special valley far away. The Manager of the line needs another engine to help. Rusty decides to help and with advice from Oliver, the little diesel sets off to the other railway where only brave diesels dare to go. # A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Skarloey and Rheneas are tried old engines who work very hard on their own on the line. Sir Handel and Peter Sam are brought in to help them but Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble with the Fat Controller. # Toad Stands By - Oliver is nervous of trucks ever since his accident with the turntable well. The trucks know this and tease Oliver all the time, but Toad and Oliver have a plan that will teach the trucks a lesson once and for all. # Trucks - Sir Handel did not like working at the mine, he did not like the trucks and they did not like him. He tricked Peter Sam into doing all his work but things do not turn out the way Sir Handel expected. # Dirty Objects - James the Red Engine learns that it is not wise to speak rudely to other engines. You never know what will happen next. Trivia * On the cover, Thomas' face has been edited. * This was the last UK release to have the episodes' titles in the original font before the intros and credits were digitally remastered. * This was also the last UK release to feature the opening credits used on Cartoon Network. Goofs * In the inner sleeve, the description of Rusty to the Rescue said that Rusty got advice from Oliver when he actually got advice from Douglas. Gallery File:BiggestPartyVideoEver!backcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:BiggestPartyVideoEver!innersleeve.jpg|Inner sleeve BiggestPartyVideoEverPartyPoster1.png BiggestPartyVideoEverPartyPoster2.png File:BiggestPartyVideoEver!OriginalVHSCassette.jpg|Tape File:TheBrittAllcroftCompany1991endboard.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases